


Of Cats and Dogs and Hawks and Wolves

by Fen_Assan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Banter, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Scenes and Fluffy Pets, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rivalry, Romance, Smut, a bit of angst, cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Assan/pseuds/Fen_Assan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic written for a Kmeme prompt, in which Justice turns out to be a "dog person". </p><p>Full of silliness, lots of fluff (both romance and actual kittens and puppies), with some Hawke/Fenris smut thrown in. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aine Hawke was feasting her dreamy eyes on Fenris stowing the books back on the library shelf after their reading lesson. She was pouring them drinks from the bottle gifted by Aveline, but her attention was fully grasped by Fenris' finely chiseled legs showing through the light leather pants he was wearing. She still could not believe she had managed to talk him into wearing just a tunic, without his armour plate, while they were at home. She was eyeing him lewdly, waiting for him to face her and offer her the sight of his slightly bared chest, with the lyrium markings peeking through. All this student-mentor dynamic was getting her quite aroused and she was expecting to talk Fenris into...doing some homework.

When she took two glasses off the table and looked up at him, however, she saw he was still glued to the bookshelves, holding something in his hand. By the way his neck muscles tensed she concluded he was either straining to read something, or he had read something that displeased him.

"Fenris, love, you've been a really good student today, and this brandy and I would love you to join us here. For a different kind of study." She assumed a sexy pose on the settee and hung the filled glasses in the air.

"Hm?" Fenris turned to her, clearly completely oblivious of what she had said, or what she was trying to achieve. Truth be told, Hawke was a talker, and Fenris, used to the solitary quiet, sometimes simply stopped listening to her chatter away. This, however, was different, as he was completely engrossed in reading the parchment he had found stuck in between the books.

"Did you know you have the Abomination's manifesto here?" he asked, and she realised her attempts to attract his attention had been wasted. She gave him a tiny scowl and raised a brow sarcastically.

"I didn't know about this particular copy but considering I've found his blighted manifesto just about everywhere, including shoved between the pages of the estate ownership documents, in last week's laundry, and in a barrel of pumpkins in the kitchen, I guess we should not be surprised?" Fenris did not appear to be amused, but rather still deeply focused.

"Have you ever read it? The whole of it I mean, before you burned it with a flick of your fingers?" She chuckled at him knowing her so well.

"I'll have you know I've actually not always abused my magic to get rid of Anders' crazy ideas. A few times I just tossed them into the fireplace." The elf was still standing there looking at her with a serious expression on his handsome face.

"Fenris, what is it? Just throw it away, won't you? I'll talk to Anders about not leaving any more of these on the estate." He frowned.

"No, Hawke, you don't understand," he started, "I..." It took him a few more moments and a few heavy sighs to finally spit it out. "I would like to read it. I want to try to understand what it is he is so stubborn about. I know you don't agree with him on everything, but you support the mages in so many ways. I thought this might...help me understand you better, too."

Aine was staring at him, her mouth open as if to speak, but her wits seemed to have left her at that moment. It had taken her years to make Fenris accept that she could be a mage and a decent person at the same time. She believed there were maniacs among all kinds of people, and mages were surely not all evil - she was not, and her dead sister had been further from evil that anyone she had ever known. She believed they deserved their freedom. Her repeatedly explaining and supporting all that with evidence still did not mean Fenris agreed with her, but he could live with her opinions. And this now, his willingness to go deeper into the subject painful for both of them for her sake, was something akin to when he had admitted he trusted her, even though she was a mage, and a powerful one at that. 

Fenris had always shown scorn towards Anders, mainly because it was never only Anders. It was the presence of Justice that made the elf extremely uncomfortable. Hawke would have to admit Anders was never any friendlier towards Fenris himself, and the two men had confrontations on a nearly regular basis. Hawke was at times furious with Anders for attacking Fenris without reason, but at different times she thought she could understand. After all, Anders had been in love with her for years, but she had never returned his feelings. First she had only seen a friend in him and then, well, then she met Fenris, and that was it. 

Hawke finally got herself together and, setting the glasses on the table with a clink, she took a few quick steps towards her lover and put her hands on his chest.

"This is...I love you for doing this. I know how hard it is for you and I do appreciate the effort. And I will show you my appreciation later." She winked and smiled, unable to stay serious for long. Fenris smirked.

"You better. Now, will you help me read it?"

They ended up spending hours reading the document, both Aine and Fenris cursing the mage's handwriting in the process. The reading was broken by frequent discussions, Aine doing her best to explain what exactly Anders meant, giving examples from experience, her own or that of the mages she had helped, or had failed to help before. She had always advocated that the Circles were not the solution, they just did not work properly. But she disagreed with Anders about any means to an end. And she knew Fenris was glad of that.

Fenris slumped back on the sofa, stretched his legs in the air, yawned, and rubbed his face. 

"I just don't understand. How do Anders and Justice exist this way? How he hasn't gone completely mad yet. He is substantially mad admittedly but..." Hawke was lying with her head on his lap, looking up at him with a wide grin. When Fenris noticed it, his brows furrowed, and he snapped:

"What are you laughing about, woman?"

"This is the first time you haven't called them an abomination and a demon." That earned her a growl, which only made her laugh more, so Fenris quickly grabbed her and turned her around to lie bottom up.

"You. Are. So. Insufferable," he measured each slow word with a spank. Hawke felt the effect of that as the heat spreading between her legs. A little moan escaped her as she began squirming and rubbing herself against Fenris. 

"And insatiable." He lifted her chin with his hand and, staring at her biting her lower lip and smirking at him wickedly, he uttered in an even lower-pitched than usual voice:

"It's a good thing I love a challenge. I'll just have to have a go at sating that appetite of yours."

She made sure he saw she was enjoying it immensely when he stood up, grabbed her by the shoulders, and jerked her into the standing position. He proceeded to pull her after him, as if making way for the bedroom, but stopped abruptly after a few steps, shoved her against the bookshelves, raised her arms up and held them there firmly with a hand. His kiss could have been described as forced, if only she had not been so willing. His other hand moved to let her tunic out of the tight leggings she was wearing, and followed underneath the fabric, to her smalls, already wet. The discovery brought a wolfish smirk to his lips as he went on to kiss her deeply and hungrily. They were both panting, but neither wanted to break the kiss to get some air. Pinned in place, Aine writhed, yearning for more contact, trying to make Fenris touch and press where she wanted him. Finally, Fenris let go of her lips but not her hands, separated himself from her body only a few inches, and spoke, his voice a deep rumble:

"Hmm, so impatient, aren't you? Mage?" She whimpered as his finger made its way inside her.

"Fenris, take my tunic off, please. I want to feel you on my skin, on my breasts," she asked ruggedly. He was not in the mood to answer all her requests though. He slid a second finger in and started pumping, pressing her clit with his palm at the same time. When she moaned out loud, he freed his hand from her leggings and clamped it over her mouth.

"You will have to be quieter. This is not your bedroom. And someone could hear you. And...interrupt this, Aine." 

He marvelled at the effect both his teasing threat and the use of her first name had on her. She could not contain herself any longer, her eyes were pleading. He slowly removed his hand and brushed his thumb over her parted lips. It was his own fault, of course, as he knew she could never resist biting it, causing his lyrium to flare. It was strong enough to cause a bit of pain, and taking the advantage of his millisecond's inattention, she moved to take two of his fingers into her mouth and suck on them ravenously. It was Fenris' turn to groan with pleasure. He pressed himself against her, and she revelled at the full body contact, the erection she felt confined in his trousers making her hungrier yet. Fenris let go of Aine to hastily undo his pants and free his throbbing cock, only to thrust it into her after a rough pull on her leggings. They both gasped at him filling her.

A few books fell off the shelves, dislodged by the sharp move. She clasped at his neck, then grabbed a fistful of white hair in her now free hand, and dug the fingers of the other into his shoulder. As he lifted her by her ass and started thrusting with increasing speed, she wriggled her leg free of the leggings, and wrapped it around his hip. There was no time for her to trace the lines of his lyrium, their need was too intense. They kissed fiercely and greedily, his teeth and her nails breaking skin. Their lips parting for air, both panting, they looked at each other and could see the climax approaching in each other's heavy-lidded eyes. With the pressure on just the right spot, Hawke's release washed over her and she let out a scream which Fenris managed to partially cover with his hand. He continued pounding into her mercilessly, and his bite on her neck meant as punishment for not being quiet only made her quiver as she joined him in another orgasm.

Catching his breath, Fenris exhaled deeply and grumbled, his face still buried in the crook of her neck.

"How is it that you always get more? I wonder if that's some magic of yours that makes you come again and again." It was not really a question, just a tease, but Hawke replied, too satisfied to be sarcastic.

"It is you, love. You are my magic." Before, he would have taken offense at being compared with magic, and there would be no end to his derisive scoffs. Now he just smirked and let go of her.

"Get yourself in order, woman. We're going out."


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take Aine long to get ready. The mess in the library was not too bad, so she opted for simply shoving the fallen books in the empty places on the shelves, not too concerned if those were their original positions. Entering her bedroom, she did not see Fenris' sword where it would normally lean against the wall by the hearth, neither Fenris himself. She smirked, wondering if he was already waiting for her impatiently by the doors, and quickly donned her light leather armour which would suit a pirate better than a mage, but that was just her way.  


She found her elf by her writing desk. He was fully dressed, his huge sword strapped behind his back, an envelope in one hand, and an apple in the other. He looked at her, took a bite of the apple and announced:

"Bodahn brought some letters for you. One's from Carver, these two seem to be from your old smuggler contacts, and this one's anonymous." He held out his hand with the letter in it. She chuckled receiving it, grabbed his other hand to take a bite out of that apple herself, and looked at him daringly, curving an eyebrow.

"Are you worried I have a secret admirer?" The elf snorted.

"Considering that you are terrible at keeping secrets, and any admirer who'd dare show his head above ground would perish at my hand, no. I'm not worried." He was looking at her all smug now, and she laughed and kissed him, slightly crumpling the letter as she pressed her hand on Fenris' chest.

"I told you you are free to open and read my letters, Fenris," she chided him tenderly, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"So are you ready to go or not?"

"I am. Do I want to be surprised at where we're going?"

"Darktown, The Hanged Man, Viscount's Keep." Aine lifted her brows at the latter, and he explained, walking towards the doors at a leisurely pace.

"There was a note from Aveline. She wants to meet later."

"So you do read my post!" She caught up with him in three quick steps and pinched his ass. He acted as if he did not notice. A self-satisfied smirk placed itself on his face when he turned away to throw the apple core and thought Hawke was not looking. 

***

The two walked side by side along the filthy narrow passages of the Undercity, their eyes adjusting to the darkness after leaving the sunlit streets of Hightown. They were obviously heading towards Anders' clinic, so Aine did not ask about their destination. She could not keep her mouth shut about the reason for the visit, however, so she finally started pestering Fenris about it.

"So..." She could see Fenris roll his eyes at the beginning of her sentence, knowing what would follow, but he kept quiet.

"Anders is going to be breathless you wanted to visit. And when he hears about his manifesto..."

"Hawke!?"

"OK, OK, just kidding. But he is going to be seriously impressed you've actually read it, you know. And he'll want to talk to you about it."

"That will be when I say goodbye then," Fenris stated without malice. "But first we go in, and you check if the mage is still in any semblance of control over himself." Aine had to actually bite her lip to stop herself from commenting aloud, but she thought it was quite adorable Fenris showed he cared for Anders' fate.

At the entrance to the clinic they were met by a line of refugees, beggars, and various poor folk waiting patiently for Anders' help. Aine cringed with both compassion and anger every time she saw those people there. She knew it was wrong, but her heart broke especially at the sight of her fellow Fereldans, huddled in the mud and the stench of Kirkwall Darktown, away from home, from help and from hope. She did try to help them - Fereldans and the locals alike.

Coming in through the side door, they saw Anders wave off the few meager coins the patient he had just treated tried to place in his hand. The man bowed to him gratefully and mumbled thankful blessings, turning to leave. Anders briefly closed his eyes, wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and went to one of the tables in the corner of the room. He had not noticed Hawke and Fenris enter, so he nearly jumped when they approached as he was pouring something into a bowl on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Hawke asked with an easy smile that hid the concern for her friend. The healer sighed and straightened up. He looked at the pair somberly, not even trying to smile.

"Hawke. Fenris." He gave the elf a curt nod, but his gaze lingered on Hawke a tad longer. His expression was sad when he explained.

"Leaving out the milk. I miss having a cat around. But I think the refugees have scared them all off. Or maybe eaten them..." He looked up at Hawke, then looked down at the bowl and mumbled, "That wouldn't be such a tragedy now, would it."

"Ehh, what?" Hawke sized him up for sanity as he looked completely lost for a moment, but then he just shook his head as if it was all it took for him to be back to normal. "Anders? Are you alright?" She thought he looked miserable and she thought he probably was, so she wanted to grab him by his ears and pull him out of that state, but she knew it was not how it worked.

"Hm? Yes, yes, just tired I guess."

"You do have more patients than usual here today," Fenris offered as a kind of commiseration. "And you probably haven't slept trying to smuggle some more mages out." The elf's statement did not contain any hostility, it was said just as a matter of fact. Anders however, was apparently too used to the confrontation between himself and Fenris, or just too exhausted to register other people's intentions. He clenched his fists and his teeth and started in Fenris' direction. Hawke stopped him with her hand grasping his arm tightly.

"Anders, he didn't mean anything by it. We are all just worried for you." She spoke pointedly, making him look her in the eyes. The mage relaxed to a degree, rubbed his forehead, and looked from one of them to the other, seemingly unable to even attempt to believe what she had just said.

"I...have a lot of patients." It was the only thing he managed to say as he freed himself from Hawke's hold on him. Fenris stepped closer to Aine and whispered hurriedly.

"He is in no state to do that work. The damned fool is in no state at all." She lifted her hands and shook her head as if to say she did not know what to do about it, when Fenris took her hand and led her towards Anders.

"Hawke will stay and help you with the healing." He said addressing Anders and ignoring the look Aine was giving him for not asking her opinion on that first. But he knew she would agree to that anyway. She was probably just pissed it was his and not her idea.

"And I'll go fetch Varric, there's some paperwork needs to be done and then we'll come get you two, all right?" Hawke had very mixed feelings at that moment as she: a) was delighted Fenris was in fact worried and tried to help Anders, b) was furious because she knew for a fact there was no paperwork, and the two men, probably joined by Isabela, would just spend a few hours drinking and playing cards in the Hanged Man, and finally, c) was sorry for Anders and actually felt remorseful she had not volunteered to help him earlier. She nodded and smiled at Anders.

"All right?" Anders answered finally, even if it sounded like a question, and, turning to Fenris instead of Hawke, added, "Thank you." And went on to call the next patient in. Fenris took the moment while the healer was with his back to them to give Hawke a quick kiss.

"See you later."

She just squinted menacingly at him, but licked her lips to chase the taste of the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Being not much of a healer herself, Hawke was forced into the position of an assistant to Anders, which did not come easy to a natural leader that she was. But she had respect for and was ready to grant the authority to someone who had more skill and knowledge in a particular area of expertise, so she gritted her teeth, pulled her will together, and did her best to help. With some patients, she would stand by Anders' side and do as he instructed, helping to jointly cast a spell, or bringing him another flask of lyrium, or fetching more bandages. Others, he could treat himself easily and then she would go out to check the line of people waiting and see if she could help anyone there to thin the crowd.

She was watching Anders closely all the time, scanning him for any signs of unusual behaviour. She did not notice much, however. He was fully committed to the work he was doing, and nothing else seemed to exist for him then.

Hawke was questioning and examining the few patients nearest in line, and when the signal for the next came from Anders, she showed a woman in and told her mage friend to take a break as she was quite able to provide the treatment alone. He agreed, surprisingly without a protest, and went to fill a glass with water from a bucket. Aine was working a healing spell on the woman's leg, spreading the bluish glow from under her palms, when she noticed Anders pacing with a glass of water in his hand, drinking from it from time to time, mumbling something. She strained to listen, but her patient was a chatty one and made it difficult for Hawke to hear anything. Aine produced a half-civil smile and told the woman her magic would work better in silence. The patient's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, making her face look unnaturally elongated, as if she was shocked by the suspicion she would have been better long before, had she not been chattering away. She nodded seriously and kept quiet. It was just in time for Hawke to hear the bitter angry words escaping Anders as he kicked the bowl he had filled earlier, spilling all the milk and shattering the clay dish itself as he stepped on it forcefully.

"Useless, unpredictable, manipulative little creatures. They know nothing of loyalty!" Hawke's mouth hung open in bewilderment at the scene. She acted on instinct when she shouted:

"Anders, a little help here!" He snapped out of whatever it was possessing him and quickly reached the cot with the patient on it, ready to provide all the help he could. Yet, when he examined the woman who was looking at them both alert and confused but not daring to say a word, he pronounced she was completely healed.

"Oh, good. See you around then." Hawke smiled to the woman and waved her off, spinning to face Anders, grab him by the shoulders and actually shake him.

"What is going on with you? Who were you talking about? And why did you smash the milk bowl?" He looked at her utterly perplexed. The man clearly had no knowledge whatsoever that any of that had just happened.

"Is it Justice?" Hawke continued the interrogation more gently.

"I...don't know. I...I think...Why would I smash the bowl? What if some cat comes and there's no milk... I have to get another one." He left Aine standing with her arms hanging in the air, tears in her eyes and her heart breaking for him. He was either so very lonely or so very crazy. She could not stand any of the options. She was grateful Fenris had suggested taking Anders out with them that night and she immediately decided she would come see him more often, and ask Merrill to do the same. And she would get him a damned cat, if it was the last thing she did.

She wiped the escaping tear, rubbed her palms, channelling her magic through to regain her control, and went to get the next patient. Hawke was by no means religious but she thanked the Maker there were only a few left waiting. As they continued working, Anders seemed better. After he had poured another bowl of milk and placed it in the same spot, having cleared out the shards of the previous one first, he even started talking more as he applied poultices and gave out potions, and radiated his magic over people's ailing bodies. It made Aine feel relieved first, but it soon turned to uneasiness as he was getting more and more cheerful without any particularly visible reason. She was wondering what to do after they admitted the last patient, when she saw Fenris and Varric entering, and let out a deep sigh of relief. She caught herself checking to see if Anders noticed anything, but he was busy explaining the man how to use the potion he was placing in his hand. She almost ran up to the two men and pleaded and demanded simultaneously:

"Let's leave here, now, I can't bear it any longer. Anders is going with us, wherever we're going and whatever we're doing." She considered herself lucky to have Varric as her friend and just very lucky to have Fenris as her...well, everything. They had enough faith in her to be ready to follow without an immediate explanation.

"Hey Blondie. Ready to help us kick some ass tonight? I might kick yours later at Wicked Grace though, I have to warn you." Varric stated, a picture-perfect illustration of self-confidence, with his legs spread wide, squaring up his chest with that stuff-of-legend chest hair, Bianca resting nonchalantly on one shoulder. 

"We'll see about that." Anders replied with something akin to a half-smile. He was definitely feeling better, Hawke sighed.

***

That night they helped Aveline clear out some smugglers in Lowtown, combined with a few assassins who just got in the way, and were finally heading towards the tavern for the deserved drinks. Aveline had made her excuses to go back to the Keep, but as they all knew her "checking the roster" most probably meant stealing some time with Donnic, they let her go. Having found themselves near the alienage, they went to pick up Merrill who joined happily, blabbering all the way as she normally did. On their route to The Hanged Man Hawke took her aside, claiming she wanted a few words with her. She retold the story of Anders' weird behaviour and her concern as she had before to Fenris and Varric when she had got the chance to. Merrill was a good soul and immediately agreed to help. She was doubtful though that he would enjoy her company much as whenever the two were together, they almost inevitably started arguing about blood magic and spirits. So she pursed her lips thinking and quickly came up with an idea.

"Oh oh, I know how I can help!" She only just stopped herself from clapping her hands, but she did bounce on her feet a bit with excitement. "There's a cat in the Lowtown market with a litter of kittens ready to wean. I can get him one. A tabby maybe? Do you think he'd like a tabby?" Hawke raised a brow and smiled at her Dalish friend.

"You don't pay attention to templars, Qunari or politics, but you notice kittens?" 

"Templars, Qunari and politics don't meow and attack your feet when you're buying food." She explained lightheartedly.

"Sure. Let's get him a tabby."

In the tavern, where Isabela graced them with her presence, the whole company relaxed with time, a few rounds of drinks and Wicked Grace. They all let Anders win the first round without previously agreeing on it. All except Merrill as she was unfortunately too hopeless at it, and lost even though she was trying not to. Anders was slowly shedding his dark demeanour and cheering up. Isabela, who had promptly been briefed by Hawke, did her share of helping by sitting next to Anders and quite often leaning low to take a card or place a coin, thus allowing him a pretty unrestricted view of her perfect cleavage. To his honour, he only used the chance to look every other time. Unlike some others.

"Rivaini," Varric called out. "I just got a pair of new handkerchiefs from my tailor. Do you want them?" She shot him a look full of suspicion. She knew it was a beginning of a joke on her account, but she could not yet figure out what it was going to be.

"And why would I want your kerchiefs, dear Varric?" She murmured.

"Why, you can make yourself a new dress out of them, of course. Maybe two. I do recommend the tailor." Smirks, giggles and outright laughs scattered around their party as the pirate leaned one elbow on the table, shoulder forward and arm beneath her breasts, squeezing and rolling them to the side suggestively.

"I just might. Have to give you poor sods a bit of luxury in your lives." She smiled at Varric, winked at Hawke, and licked her lips staring at Fenris, who rolled his eyes and pressed Hawke closer to his side.

Anders, with an enthusiastic smile they had not seen on his face for ages, blurted out:

"I think I might get myself a mabari."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had a feeling it was not only their table that went suddenly silent, but the entire tavern. Even the dust flowing about in the dim light seemed to slow down as they all stilled and looked at Anders with various degrees of bafflement, suspicion or incredulity. Counter to all her habits, Hawke did not speak first and think later.

She was thinking they had heard stories about Anders being a funny guy before, albeit the source of such intelligence was mostly himself. Hawke could believe without doubt that a younger Anders, or rather a freer Anders, used to enjoy sharing jokes and poking fun, maybe not as much as herself, but considerably more than he did at present. But that had been before, when he was just him. A man who had not really had a home since he was twelve, a mage who had had his share of suffering in the circle, a Grey Warden who for a time travelled and fought with the Hero of Ferelden and a cat named Ser Pounce-a-lot and a spirit of Justice. Cat. Justice. There was definitely a connection there.

Her thoughts and Merrill's fidgeting, and everyone else's uncomfortable silence were interrupted by Varric clearing his throat.

"Umm, what was that, Blondie?"

"What was what? Why are you all looking at me like this?" Anders enquired in a manner that made it clear he was being sincere and not trying to pull their leg. No one thought him to be that good of an actor.

"Kitten," Isabela leaned towards him without any sassy intention, however hard it was to believe. "Don't you like, well, kittens?" Anders was now getting even more confused.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that? Everyone knows I love cats. I used to have a cat, Ser Pounce-a-lot. What is this about, you all damn well know that story!" His frustration was so clear no one wanted to make a joke or even a comment. Merrill moved closer to him and asked carefully:

"And what about dogs? We're just talking, you know. Like what pet would you choose if you could have any?" The group was so impressed with the kind and clever quick thinking of the Dalish girl who was usually the last one to get a joke, they all switched to looking at her. Varric found his voice first.

"Yeah, Blondie. I would totally like to have a wyvern, for instance. Brutally badass."

"Pffft, a wyvern. A blighted nug more likely. Would suit you better." Varric ignored Isabela almost completely, "almost" referring to him clearly making a mental note to come up with a hilarious joke about her later. He continued.

"Daisy would undoubtedly go for a halla, Rivaini just won't admit she wants a parrot, with an eye-patch and a drinking problem, and Broodie here..." Varric was quick to notice Fenris' eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead so he promptly stopped and turned to Anders again.

"Sooo?" 

"A dog, why would I want a dog?! Of course I'd get a cat!"

"Even if you could have - any - pet?" Merrill's insistence made Anders angry and he did not try to hide it.

"That's just a stupid question. A cat, whatever the blighted choices are." Merrill took no offense, but just looked at Hawke with those huge green eyes of hers full of sorrow. Aine, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, set her fists on her hips and declared:

"Well, we got bad news and bad news. First is Anders's having a hard time controlling Justice. And second, Justice turns out to be a dog person."

"A dog spirit, you mean," Merrill whispered wide-eyed.

"Merrill, dear, don't be ridiculous. I mean...it makes sense in a way actually but...arrrggh."

"No it's OK, Hawke, you're right. If we say "dog spirit" we wouldn't know if it was a spirit of a dead dog or a spirit who likes dogs, alive dogs, or maybe dead? I mean we would know, but the others wouldn't. It could get unnecessarily confusing." Hawke knew it was way too much spirit and dog talk for Fenris' liking but it was the end of the girl's tirade that sent him over the edge.

"Unnecessarily confusing?! And you're the one saying that? Really??" Merrill shrugged her shoulders perfectly innocently.

"Does "dog spirit of justice" or "dog justice spirit" sound better, do you think?" Varric asked tilting his head reflectively, obviously already constructing a story around that. One could practically see the non-existent quill in his hand ready to ferociously attack the parchment. Hawke just smacked him on the head by way of an answer. Not too hard though. Seeing that, Isabela hid her snicker in her ale mug.

"It is hardly a matter of amusement!" Anders' voice boomed just as his eyes flickered blue, this time clearly marking whom they were talking to.

"Oh Justice, go away and let Anders come out to play. You're no fun at all," Varric complained.

"Wait!" Merrill almost shrieked. It was not a kind of unnerving and tormenting shriek one hears from identically and aptly named darkspawn, but it was very high-pitched and quite unexpected, thus not at all gentle on the ears. She did not say anything else though it was clear she was thinking hard. She looked at others in search if support she was probably not actually expecting to find.

"Maybe we should talk to him. See what he wants? Maybe we can help?"

"That's not as crazy an idea as the ones you normally suggest," Fenris grumbled and praised at the same time. The others agreed nodding their heads, but still looking at each other for progress in the venture. Eventually all the looks unavoidably gathered on Hawke.

"What?! Why is it always me? Find a lost boy, kill Arishok, save a kitten, defeat an army of darkspawn, give a dog to a spirit," Hawke shook her head in half-faked exasperation. And then stopped and looked up at Varric, who just locked his gaze with hers and was nodding his head excitedly as if agreeing to a good plan. Except that there wasn't a plan. And it wasn't a good one.

"Maker's balls," Hawke whispered looking down and readying herself. What she started with did not sound like she had given it any real thought though.

"So...Justice? How've you been lately?"

"Poor entree," Varris tsked his review and Fenris confirmed it with a nod. Aine spared each a glare, which, unfortunately, had no effect whatsoever. Merrill apparently felt she was supposed to help, being a mage and all and having suggested the whole thing in the first place.

"Justice? We want to help, really. You and Anders both. Can you help us do that?"

"You're asking me to help you help me? Humans are sometimes so devoid of logic it is tragic," Justice passed his judgement. It was not enough for Merrill to be taken aback as she felt compelled to correct him.

"I'm no human. I'm elf." 

"That statement follows no logic either, Daisy, not for Justice anyway," Varric intercepted another criticism from the spirit.

"Well, it's true I don't really feel at home with logic, more like a fish out of water, or just me IN water for that matter, I'm not that good at swimming actually. I know, it's strange, me being Dalish and living in the nature most of my life, but we want to help. And we think you like dogs. Do you?"

Considering the fact that Merrill did not speak in words or sentences like other people, but in paragraphs, or at times in those thick tomes which contained bundles of different unconnected stories, Fenris switched from drinking to lowering his head into his hands on the table and back to drinking while she was speaking. Isabela face-palmed herself theatrically and was now peeking through her fingers to see if there was an end to it. Hawke seemed unusually patient. Or she just did not want to be the only one dealing with all that.

"I..." Justice started uncertainly, as if still trying to uncover the actual topic of the conversation in all the rambling. "I do not understand how that is of importance...but yes, I find dogs admirable creatures. I have seen them fight with people, and help them make fire, and keep them company..."

"Wait a second, wait a second here. You've seen dogs help people build fire?" Varric was looking at Justice now as if the latter was trying to sell him a poorly made-up story, or a poorly made and expensive anything really. It meant he was not buying it. Hard to say if it was due to rogues having similar instincts or for some entirely different reason, but Isabela agreed with the dwarf. She stood up, banging her empty mug on the table and addressed everyone while reaching out for another not exactly fresh but at least full ale mug.

"Is it possible that Anders is just fucking with us? And kinda trying really hard not to laugh?"

"I have seen that," Justice sounded offended. He went on to explain. "They brought sticks for firewood."

"Nope, Rivaini, this IS Justice," Varric confirmed, trying to suppress his laugh as ale spurted out from Isabela's mouth in an elaborate spray. Merrill's face turned sad, however, and Hawke was biting her lip.

"Are you very lonely, Justice?" Hawke asked in an a bit uncharacteristic for her careful and gentle way. The spirit was quiet, there was no telling if contemplating the reality of it, or not wanting to share. Aine spoke on hoping to coax out his answer. "I know Anders is. Can it be that, even though you are always together, you both feel lonely? Would having another companion help? Someone outside the two of you but by your side all the time? If you had another friend, would it help you feel better?" Everyone at the table was finding the filthy floor boards or the spilt ale or their own fingernails quite interesting at that moment. And they were also holding their breath collectively. Hawke, who was by no means a fan of uncomfortable situations herself, had sent them all over the board, and they were internally flailing their arms in the icy water of that way-beyond-their-comfort zone.

"I believe it would," Justice admitted simply, and everyone returned to the practice of breathing, and not digging deep into themselves when someone else's problems were on the agenda.

"We'll help!" Merrill was all excitement. "We'll get you a puppy. So you can spend time with him and have fun, throw sticks, go for walks, watch him grow, and maybe teach him to build a fire."

"I would like that," Justice sounded somewhat apologetic but pleased just with the promise and the expectation of it. That also seemed to end the audience with him as Anders' eyes flashed blue again and he grunted, stretching his back and looking around, visibly uneasy as he noticed everyone's attention.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning. Varric obliged with the explanation as Isabela was sliding a pile of coins towards Anders but keeping a few in her palm just as a matter of habit.

"We just can't believe you've won another round, Blondie." Fenris stood up from sit seat, making a point of showing the dwarf and the pirate how unamused at losing his coin he was, as he actually had good chances of winning the round. He put his hand on Hawke's back, slid it up and down as if relieving some pressure and finally rested it on her neck.

"Let's call it a day then, shall we?" Anders looked confused, probably about the amount of money in front of him and the fact that he was nowhere near drunk enough. He looked at everyone.  


"Can't you stay a bit longer? I'm buying."

Varric volunteered only just tossing a sidelong glance at Isabela.

"Rivaini and I will stay. We live here after all. You can stay over, too, I guess, Blondie. And the guys should go. Hawke looks tired, Broodie's no fun brooding over his lost coin, and it's way past Daisy's bedtime."

"I do not brood," Fenris scowled in a friendly manner, if such a thing was possible. He seemed to make it possible. He then pulled Aine close by her waist and looked at the Dalish girl still sitting quietly. "Let's go Merrill. We'll walk you to the alienage." She forgot to argue and stood up to follow, wishing the remaining party a pleasant evening, night actually, and sweet dreams, and she would see them all soon, the next day probably, which was actually today already she guessed, and was that really so late, and she was finally ushered out through the door.

As the three of them were walking through Lowtown, not actually discussing what had happened, it was Merril who broke the silence.

"That pet question. Varric was sort of right about me. I used to have a pet halla when I was a child. It was very sweet. It used to follow me around and eat mushrooms from my hand. It liked mushrooms for some reason," she shrugged to no one in particular and turned to face Hawke and Fenris with a genuinely curious expression. "But Varric didn't mention you two. So what would you have?"

Hawke had been quite happy she had not been mentioned. She actually had given the question a thought in that brief moment of waiting for Anders' reaction and realised she did not want to answer. Because she would definitely want to say a wolf. But she would not say that aloud because - Fenris. He was now looking at her, too, evaluating the meaning of her smacking her lips before answering.

"I don't know. Never thought about it. But I guess, if I could have anything, a dragon would do," she finally imparted. Fenris was likely tempted to roll his eyes at that but restricted it to just a lifted brow.

"I know what I'd have. If I would like to ever have a pet at all, which is very debatable, I'd like a bird of prey. Like a hawk. Birds are free. They can fly away any time. Or fly back to you. If you're good to them and don't try to cage them."

The comment slid from Merrill's lips but it was Hawke who put her arms around the elf's waist and buried her face in his shoulder, squeezing him tightly as he did not resist at all.

"That is a good answer. And a good choice."


	5. Chapter 5

Getting up early was far removed from Hawke's habits, and that morning was blissfully devoid of any business appointments, so the decision to wake up with the birds took even herself by surprise. What made it even more uncharacteristic was her lyrium-imbued lover being still asleep in her bed when she left. She normally exploited every opportunity to spend time alone with Fenris, so whenever he stayed overnight, their mornings were filled with cuddles. He would obviously never admit to anything of the sort ever happening, but she knew he enjoyed those moments of sweet, warm tenderness as much as she did. But this morning there would be no snuggling.

Aine decided against waking Fenris up, as she figured he must have been a bit tired after last night. In all honesty, she had left the man knackered with her insatiable appetite. And seeing it only affected her in the most desirable way, which meant she was marvellously fresh, well-rested and full of energy, she was feeling generous. So she had left to deal with the puppy business first thing in the still very early morning, and was now on her way back to the mansion.

The task of procuring a mabari puppy for Justice had been given a good thought. She still had her connections with all the right people for the job, both the local smugglers and Fereldan refugees in Kirkwall. Her careful consideration though, another feat of conduct untypical for her, produced a different result. She decided to do it according to the rules. She raised a brow in curiosity at the realisation that that was another example of her...yeah, unusual behaviour. _Hmm_ , she thought, _whatever's going on with my 'act first, think later' principle? I wonder if this development is the result of my ever-growing seriousness and adultiness and shit._

"Maker's stinky balls, fuck!" Her philosophical musings were interrupted by an on-going string of curses as she quite ungracefully lost her footing by slipping on something icky.

"Eww, what is that? And this is supposed to be the most sophisticated bloody part of Hightown?!" She yelled it out at no one in particular, rubbed the sticky stuff off her boot on the wall of the nearest estate, sighed contentedly at the result, and sank back into her contemplative mood.

She was happy with how she had dealt with the situation. The puppy, not the dirty boot situation. She had decided to follow the rules because she was thinking of someone else's feelings rather than the result or her own convenience in the matter. Justice was by no means her favourite, but she truly wanted to make life better for Anders. Varric would of course say that getting Justice a dog pretty much contradicted Anders' happiness, but he could just shut up about it. The dwarf had not come up with any better solutions anyway. There was no way Justice would approve of smuggling a puppy for him, or trading favours to get him one. So she had gone to Aveline.

Convincing the Captain of the Guard took at least half an hour of explanations, and more complex and polite sentences than Hawke cared to use in one conversation with a friend. However, she was aware that Aveline needed to know everything about the touchy situation with Anders and Justice, and about their rather vague but definitely crazy plan of fixing it. So Aine found herself explaining why a spirit needed a dog, and why Aveline herself was their best source of getting one. Kirkwall City Guard had their own kennels, thanks to Aveline. The Fereldan woman had managed to persuade the Viscount that the well-trained, disciplined mabari were indispensable in battle as ferocious and hardy warriors, as well as loyal companions to the guardsmen. And now Aine needed one of those. She needed a puppy, to be exact, because then Justice could really bond with the dog. _And because puppies are cute_ \- Hawke thought but did not say.

Guard Captain Vallen had her principles but she also had a kind heart. So she consented to help, but made Hawke write an official petition requesting to buy a puppy from the City Guard. She was also a good business woman, so she set Hawke an exorbitant price. When Aine grudgingly acquiesced, Aveline promised she would make sure Hawke got the absolutely cutest of them all.

Aine quietly entered her estate through the back door to be startled by Sandal's "Enchantment?!" She collected herself and smiled at the boy, shaking her head and patting his arm. She walked up the stairs, unclasping her light armour on the way, and entered her bedchamber to find a lovely sight indeed. Her bed was still adorned with the presence of a man sleeping on his stomach, blankets shifted to the side. The pose revealed the bare skin on his back shimmering with lines of lyrium, the inverted triangle of his broad shoulders and narrow hips, and perfectly shaped buttocks. She grinned and wondered if he might accidentally strangle her if she woke him up with a bite on his juicy bum. With a sigh, she moved closer to sit on the edge of the bed at his side and whisper gently,

"Fenris." He did not jump out or lunge at her, as it had happened before, before he got used to the safety of their intimacy. In fact, the only reaction Aine managed to coax from the elf was a groan and some muttering muffled by his face being plunged into the pillow.

"I so should have bitten your ass!" she exclaimed and added tenderly, "Good morning, sleepyhead." She splayed her hand on his lower back and caressed up, ending up with her fingers ruffling his hair and lightly massaging his scalp. The sounds he made this time seemed more pleased. He finally turned to face her and asked slightly groggily,

"I guess you're not in bed because you actually managed to have enough of it last night? You insatiable minx."

"Someone needed to keep you in shape, love. You haven't been fighting as much lately, and it would be such a shame to waste that stamina of yours," Hawke murmured sweetly, her eyes twinkling. Fenris chuckled.

"Well, congratulations. I feel like I did fight last night. And it was a whole gang of bandits. Tal Vashoth even." She rolled her eyes as he laughed and grabbed her, rolling her over to lie down at his side.

"I'll just take that as a compliment," Aine grinned, kicking her boots off. They might after all have a bit of a cuddle today. She reached out to meet his lips, but right after the kiss he turned her around and pressed her close, her back against his chest. She wriggled her backside to nestle comfortably.

"Fenris, love? Am I sensing you're not that exhausted after all?"

"Ugh, be quiet and enjoy, woman. Or don't you like 'the snuggles' anymore? By the way, it still stands that I can't abide it and will deny your any attempt at claiming otherwise."

She giggled happily, rubbing her cheek against his arm.

"How come you've been out already?" Fenris' voice rumbled as he nuzzled at her hair.

"I've acted on our plan - you know, about Anders, and I've been quite successful." She wondered if the kiss she had just received to the back of her head was because Fenris appreciated her lovely shiny hair or her desire to help. She hoped it was both. She knew it was.

"You'll need to follow up on it, love. Aveline will be waiting for you in the afternoon."

"Aveline? To do what?"

"To pick up the puppy."

He did not answer for some time and she was waiting for him to either form the question or to express his disagreement. He was still holding her, so that was a good sign.

"Aren't you the one who's crazy about puppies? I thought you'd be all over that. Why are you asking me to do this?"

"I am, love, on all accounts. But I'll need to be at Anders' clinic. Isabela and I are keeping him company."

"Isabela? How can the pirate help with Anders' sanity?!" Hawke finally freed from the clasp of his arms to face him.

"She suggested and I couldn't say no, could I? Any help's good in this." She moved her stare from his eyes to his chest. "And OK, OK, I wasn't sure I could handle it alone." He lifted her chin up with a finger, kissed the tip of her nose, and said, keeping their faces at the same, too close distance,

"You can handle anything." Her heart warmed, but she could not help bursting out laughing at the blurry green of his huge eyes too close in front of her. She moved away, but not before she trapped his mouth in a kiss.

"I should be going. Bring the puppy here, will you? We'll decide how to go about the rest of it later. And have fun, love." She giggled like a choir-girl, imagining the improbable scenario of Fenris cooing at the puppy.

As she stood up to leave, Fenris rolled on the bed and buried his face in the pillows once again. The pillows hid his chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

"By the Dread Wolf!" Merrill meant to curse at something in particular, but as she stepped outside the door of her shabby house in the alienage, and watched the birds chirping on the Vhenadahl tree, it had completely slipped her mind. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"A fine morning, isn't it!" Without waiting for anyone to answer, which was a smart move because in all probability no one would, she started towards the Lowtown market. As she walked, she stared and smiled at people, interested and excited about everything. She was thinking how nice it was going to be to get Anders a kitty. She had asked him once about Ser Pounce-a-lot, and was slightly disappointed he had not had a feathered hat or a tiny sword. Maybe this time, she thought, Anders could actually make his cat one? Or a little staff maybe?

"A little mage tabby with a staff strapped to his back, wouldn't that be cute!" She realized she had said that aloud when she noticed people staring at her, so she added merrily, "Hello!" 

Merrill liked the market. Even though Varric had told her countless times she had to be very careful there, she really did not understand why. It seemed such a lively place, where people spent so much of their time, not only buying and selling, but chatting and bonding. She knew there were fights and thefts, of course, but the most unpleasant situations had always miraculously avoided her, so she felt quite safe there.

She had never had money before, before Hawke that is, but now she always received some coin after joining Hawke on some task of hers. And at times Varric gave her some money insisting it was a present and he wanted her to buy something nice, or just food, because she sometimes forgot to do it. Today she went to the market prepared, she had her purse filled and planned to spend it on the right thing. She went to the vegetable stalls first, to say hello to Brenna, who was always kind to her. Now that she was thinking about it, that woman was likely the only human, or maybe even the only person there who knew Merrill's name. That made the elf sad, and she stopped for a moment, but the merchant's loud voice swiftly brought her back.

"Merrill! How are ya, girl? Haven't seen ya for days! Looking pale as ever, tsk-tsk. Come here, come on! Here's some turnips for ya. Cook 'em and eat 'em up, you look like a scrawny squirrel, dear!" The stout woman shoved a bunch of turnips in Merrill's hands and was now standing with her fists on her hips, nodding contentedly and showing a couple of missing teeth in her smile. Merrill gave the human a wide grin and, suddenly blushing, went for her pouch, exclaiming:

"I have money today!"

The merchant frowned at her disapprovingly, but Merrill was busy untying the pouch, and with turnip leaves in her way, she paid no attention to anything else. The woman grabbed her by the wrist, gasping:

"Yer hands, they're like a wee child's! You put that away, girl. Go pay for something else ya need. What did ya come for?"

"Oh, I, yes. I did come for something. Creators. Someone. Of course! I need a cat? There were kittens in the market, I saw. And a friend of mine, well, he's not exactly a friend I guess. I mean, I do consider him a friend, we all work together with Hawke, after all. But he probably doesn't? I'm afraid he doesn't like me all that much, with blood m...I mean, I know what he definitely likes! Cats. So we thought we'd get him a kitty. I saw a tabby here a couple of days ago. I hope it's still here. Who do you think I can buy it from?"

While the woman was gaping at Merrill, a vendor from the neighbouring stall walked over to them, snickering.

"You wanna buy a kitten? Sure, I'll sell you one!" The man got a swift smack of Brenna's hand, heavy with all the physical work she had done in her life.

"You don't buy them from no one, Merrill. They don't belong to no one, they're just strays. You want one, you just gotta catch the bastard. And stop shouting 'bout yer money, girl."

"Now-now, lovely ladies. What are you up to?" Merrill turned a big smile towards the sound of Varric's voice. She loved that tone of his, the one that seemed to say 'Y'all troublemakers will get me to an early grave but I kinda enjoy sorting your shit out.'

"Varric! It's good to see you. It's a lovely day, and I got turnips." She wiggled the vegetables in front of him, and he moved her hand gently away from his face.

"Uh-huh, nice ones, Daisy." He probably wanted to say something else, but Merrill needed to explain her mission.

"And I need to catch it! Brenna says I can't buy one, so I just need to find it. Shouldn't be difficult I guess, I saw them all around the market lately. Just not today, really. But they have to be somewhere here. By the fish stalls?! Varric, will you help me?"

Her excited gaze met Varric's confused one, but he still replied kindly. She appreciated his kindness.

"Of course I'll help, Daisy, just what are we doing again? 'Cause it sounded like catching turnips?"

Merrill giggled. Varric was a funny man. A funny dwarf even. And it was so weird that he was the only person she knew who was shorter than her. Well, except the children. There were lots of children in the alienage, and she was taller than all, well, most of them. But that was different with children, they would grow eventually...

"Daisy!" She saw the green leaves of turnips shaking in her hands and realized it was Varric's hand on hers, trying to get her attention.

"Oh! The tabby. We must catch the tabby." She smiled at him by way of apology for getting lost in her thoughts again. Her friend simply nodded his agreement.

"Sure, Daisy." He moved behind Brenna's counter to thank her, from what Merrill could make out of his whisper. He squeezed the big woman's hand and something seemed to glitter on her palm. Had Varric just paid for her turnips? She would have asked him, but at that moment a cat scurried right under the stalls, a dead mouse clenched in its jaws.

"It's the momma cat! Quick, follow her!" If Merrill had turned back to look at her dwarven friend, she would have seen he was far from amused, as the merchants and buyers alike were pointing at them, laughing and commenting on the crazy Dalish girl and the strange beardless dwarf with a crossbow.

"I said I'd help you, Daisy, and I will, but Andraste's dimpled buttcheecks, I can't keep up! Short legs, remember? Also, I look bloody ridiculous when I run! I was not meant for running! Bloody cats. Bloody Hawke. And Blondie, seriously, fuck you." Varric shouted the first sentences out loud, but the shortness of breath meant he had to mutter the rest, trying hard to avoid banging his various body parts against the numerous obstacles.

Merrill was actually enjoying the jog, even looking light and nimble for the first few seconds. But then the reality kicked in, in which her elven grace often lost to her clumsiness, so she ended up bumping into people and things, and stubbing her toes. She did, however, lead them to the cat's hideout. The hissing coming from the crack in the wall meant the mother was probably feeding the kittens, or just did not take kindly to visitors.

By the time Varric joined the elf, he was panting and wiping his brow with an embroidered handkerchief. He watched Merrill stand on her knees in the dust and put her hand through the hole, retracting it immediately with a little gasp. She brought the bloody scratched fingers to her mouth but stopped, noticing the rogue's look.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to use blood magic to pull a kitten out, am I?" She sucked on the blood, visibly cross with him.

"You see, Daisy, sometimes I just don't know. Are you?" Varric had often tried to turn her away from using blood magic, bringing demon possessions and abominations into his arguments. But he just didn't know, did he? He didn't understand, he couldn't. He was not a mage, he was a dwarf even, without any connection to the Fade. He could not know how it worked, how it felt. She did. And nothing bad had ever happened to her specifically because of blood magic. She did not use other people's blood. She was careful. She...was not going to use blood magic to get Anders a kitten.

"No, Varric. You'll have to help me. Come on!" She gestured impatiently for him to get down to the ground next to her. She did become bossy when she felt offended.

Their badly orchestrated mission meant Varric ended up with a tabby in his hands after quite some time, multiple bite marks and scratches apparently being his punishment. The kitten was the third one he had pulled out, as the first two were of the wrong colour. He had cursed but continued to make grabby motions with his hands, feeling for the soft balls of fluff, who had managed to decorate his skin almost like a fight against rage demons.

When they finally had what they came for, Merrill awwed over the kitten, holding it to her chest and petting it tenderly. It took the little creature only a few moments to start purring. Varric shook his head.

"The dwarf does all the dirty job and who gets all the love and gratitude?" He sighed. "OK, job done, can we go now?" Merrill's huge green eyes somehow managed to turn even larger when she looked at him.

"Varric? Can you get another one? I think I really want one, too. Please?"

"Oh Daisy, you know I love you, but you can hardly take care of yourself. I mean you forget to eat. And you're not at home half of the time doing all the weird shit with Hawke." He probably thought he was convincing her to be reasonable, but when the comfort of a warm, soft little body pressed against hers crashed with the feeling of loneliness, she could not be practical.

"I know, Varric, it's all true. But I'll make more effort, I promise. I will look after it. I just want someone to wait for me when I come home. Someone who won't leave after a while, or will come back if they do. And I'm sure I can make their life better than what they'd have in the streets."

The dwarf looked heartbroken when he met her gaze, which he averted quickly, and knelt back. He reached into his pocket and after some fumbling and blowing his nose he turned to look up at the elf.

"I'll help you take care of the blighter, on two conditions." She nodded happily before he even announced them. "You'll make sure the cats don't carry any diseases first. And no picking. You'll have the first one I manage to drag out. I'm really not that big on cats, and the things that scratch and bite me make Bianca twitchy." Merrill went on nodding, keeping her fingers buried in the tabby's fur the whole time.

Some sighs and grunts, hisses and even yelps later (it was quite amazing how the cats remained completely silent in the process), the rogue pulled out a prickly black furball, and, getting back to his feet, handed it to Merrill.

It took some work to take it from him. She had tucked the vegetables under her pack's straps because she did not want to be ungrateful by losing Brenna's kind gift. So now she had her hands quite full. She pulled away the green leaves of the veggies away first. Then took the new kitten with one hand, the other holding the first one against her chest, and nestled it next to its sibling. The black one was visibly smaller than the tabby and was obviously scared, as he did not make a single move for a while. But the warmth, the steady rhythm of his new owner's breath rocking him gently up and down, and the tenderness of her touch combined with profuse cooing, relaxed the animal. He lifted his head and opened his eyes at Merrill, blinking, revealing the deep green pools of his eyes.

"Thank you, Varric. He's amazing," she whispered carefully, as if not to startle, "and we look so similar, we're going to be a real family."

The pain showing on her friend's face made her confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but found no right words, and all the wrong ones, quite irregularly, escaped her as well. Varric wiped the blood off his hands with his pretty handkerchief and, stepping closer, hugged Merrill, cats and turnips and all. Varric's height made it quite inappropriate to keep his head straight as in that case his face would end up buried in either the cats' fur or Merrill's breasts, so he shifted to the side and sniffed into her arm. Merrill was unable to hug him back with her hands busy cradling the pets, so she just stood there, trying to hide her confusion behind a weak smile. It was an awkward embrace, but she appreciated it greatly. Varric straightened up and cleared his throat.

"The fleaballs are gonna need some milk, and I'm thinking, sausages. I don't fancy having plain turnips, you know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer than usual (for this fic) chapter, by way of an apology for the long break. :) Also, I finally have this story outlined all the way until the end, and only three chapters are left before the conclusion! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, and hope you enjoy. :)

It was still early, but the sick and the helpless did not care what hour it was, Hawke thought. She expected a usual disorderly line in front of Anders' clinic, and mentally prepared herself for a tough day ahead as she was approaching it. But when she stepped down the creaky rotten stairs that lead towards the entrance, she was surprised. She was used to seeing patients, too weak to stand and too many to fit onto the small soil-and-clay platform, huddled on the steps. But today the passage was clear. There were people waiting, of course, but fewer than average, so they were all grouped closer to the entrance.

Some greeted Aine as she walked past, and she nodded back. She had a compassionate heart; and although her favourite method of righting the wrongs was kicking the bad guy's ass and hoping it helped others by making the world generally better, she decided to make an effort and help people this other way. Not by ridding the poor and the sick of their oppressors, which was a long shot trying to achieve, though she would much prefer that; but by healing people's broken bones and ear infections, and by giving them a loaf of bead or a few coins. And she was learning to accept some service in return, be it a bit of information, or a woven basket; people got to keep their dignity that way. She had long thought and argued about it with Anders, but this way did indeed give more immediate results.

With no door to knock on, she let herself in, ready to jump right in if Anders needed assistance. He was treating a child, a scrawny boy, who was sitting on the cot with both his mouth and his eyes gaping open. He was clearly scared, but was probably in enough pain to allow the mage access to his aching teeth and gums. He was very still, obviously as instructed, but when Aine came closer, he followed her with his eyes, as much as his position allowed. 

"That's a brave little man," she smiled at the boy, and noticed he tried to stretch his lips too, but Anders warned him against it, smiling himself instead.

"He is. Morning, Hawke. We're almost done here, so could you take a look at who's next?" With a quick 'of course', she went to put away her staff and her small pack in the back room, stealing a good look at Anders. He looked worn and tired, as he usually did lately, with dark circles assuming permanent residence under his eyes, but he seemed in a more cheerful spirit today. Hawke caught herself wondering if it in fact meant that it was Justice who was feeling better, but dismissed the thought as a by-product of spending too much time with Merrill and getting too used to her logic.

In the usual corner, a bowl full of milk was waiting for a cat to come claim it, and Hawke murmured that she hoped Merrill had been successful in finding a kitten. Just when she headed towards the patients, she heard a noise coming from the corner, and turning to see, spun on her feet, her hands thrown up in front. A small dose of the force magic pushed away a rat that was creeping up on the milk. Aine hoped shooing it would finish the job, but Darktown rats were no scaredy-cats. She ended up frying it with a small, controlled fireball, and picked it up by its long tail to throw out of the clinic.

Anders noticed the commotion and asked what she was doing there.

"Some pest control, all done!" She dangled the scorched rat at the other mage, and tried not to wonder if it was going to end up being eaten by someone.

It surprised her, but Aine realized she was fine with the role of an assistant, probably more so because it meant Anders had accepted his leadership in this, and was now more comfortable telling her what to do. In between the patients, she asked how he was and how last night had continued after her departure.

"I'm alright, only a bit hungover actually. It was good yesterday, Varric and Isabela had a sort of a contest for the best story, so it was...entertaining."

"I can imagine what sort if stories Isabela was telling. Were there any not about her taking part in a threesome?" Hawke smirked, and Anders blushed slightly.

"You'd be surprised. She told us about her adventures at sea, and, I don't know how much of that was true, but those were some great stories of battles, and treasures, and parties." He cast his eyes down for a moment, as if it was necessary to rearrange a pile of bandages, and looked back up at her with a curious expression which contained something more than embarrassment, but she could not quite place it. "There were threesomes, too." Aine laughed and briefly rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm glad you had a good time." As she waved the next patient in, she noticed the scantily dressed pirate entering languidly, in stark contrast with a limping old man in front of her. "Isabela! I wonder if your ears are burning," Hawke smirked her greeting. Anders nodded a brief hello and concentrated on the job examining the man. The Rivaini came close to Aine, wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist and said, looking at Anders instead of Hawke:

"Come on, Hawke, I know you can do better. Like make some other parts of me burn, and not with mageflame." Anders cleared his throat, looking embarrassed, and tried to apologize to the patient he was treating. The old man however did not look displeased at all. On the contrary, Hawke noticed him showing off a happy toothless grin and winking to the healer.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you, Izzy? You do so like playing with fire," she teased, flashing the pirate a sinuous smile. Isabela shrugged her shoulders in response, adding a daring raised brow to the curve of her lips.

"I wouldn't be keeping your company if I didn't like living dangerously. And fire and ice can be ever so useful in bed. Don't tell me you haven't tried that on your elf." Hawke bit her lip; Isabela had hit a painful spot without realizing it. Fenris had managed to become comfortable enough with her magic not to be worried in battle anymore, and not to flinch when she would use it in simple everyday situations, like heating the water for a bath or lighting a candle with a flick of her fingers. But they still had quite a way to go before including magic in their intimacy. Isabela, unlike Anders, had not noticed Hawke's pause, and just went on prattling.

"Oh! And once, I saw that one trick with electricity, it was... mmm, nice." Her expression turned a combination of dreamy and aroused as she was apparently replaying that memory in her head. She was leaning against the wall, crossed arms supporting her voluptuous bust, and looking past the two mages working, without really noticing them. That is, until Anders coughed and dropped a bundle of bandages into the dirt. Both women watched him then, worried it was another Justice scene coming, the spirit indignant at the topic being discussed.

It seemed not to be the case though. Anders only darted a look at each of them in turn and then held his gaze on Isabela, his cheeks visibly blushed as he spoke.

"Did you by any chance witness that trick in Denerim? The Pearl...establishment?" Hawke knew it was a fancy brothel, but otherwise had no idea what exactly Anders was talking about. Isabela's face, however, demonstrated definite recognition, and...a sort of admiration? The pirate moved away from the wall and walked towards Anders, her hips swaying invitingly with each step.

"Well-well, that runaway mage, that was you! Quite impressive." Her brow curved approvingly just as her left shoulder inclined towards the healer and her crossed arms squeezed tighter, pushing her breasts to spill out of her scanty tunic a bit more. Hawke scoffed, but no one was paying her any mind.

Isabela got so interested in the hidden part of Anders' abilities, she turned to full-on flirting with the man in no time. Amazingly, he was responding. Somewhat awkwardly, and it could probably not be called exactly flirting from his side, but the two kept a conversation going. In the meantime Isabela somehow also quite seamlessly included herself into the work process. She handed Anders the vials and held down the woman who needed the bones in her arms set straight. Hawke remained partially in the shadows, doing more specified jobs of preparing draughts and potions, and helping some patients on her own.

Aine was not sure why the situation annoyed her. When she saw an opportunity to take a break, she decided a chat with Isabela was due. She talked Anders into taking a short walk outside the clinic, 'to get some air.' Everyone knew Darktown was woefully devoid of any fresh air, but it was at least a chance to stretch his legs and have a bite to eat, if nothing else. The two women retreated to the back room of the clinic as soon as Anders left, and Hawke immediately took up an authoritative pose, her fists tucked to her hips.

"What's all that about, Isabela?" The pirate looked taken aback for a moment by the accusatory tone.

"And what would 'all that' be, Hawke? You nagged everyone about helping Anders and keeping him company. Isn't that exactly what I've been doing? What in the void's wrong with you?" The women were staring at each other disapprovingly.

"You know what I'm talking about. What's with all the flirting?" Hawke almost spit the last word out, and Isabela gasped in understanding.

"My-my, you're jealous! And a bitch. What, if you won't have him, no one else can?" Hawke fumed with rage now. Mostly because she realized there was a grain of truth in Isabela's accusations.

"Of course I'm a bitch, that's common knowledge. But I'm actually worried about Anders. He's my friend, and I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want you to break his heart, Isabela." The pirate scoffed.

"That's just your prerogative then?" Hawke's cheeks flushed, and Isabela bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Hawke, I didn't mean that." Aine shook her head and started pacing the room slowly.

"You did, and it's fine. I guess I did break his heart, but it wasn't my fault, was it? I know he's liked me, probably loved me from the start, but I've never returned his affections. I've never given him a false hope." Isabela came closer and put her hand on Hawke's shoulder. Hawke thought of shrugging it off, but did not move. She turned to meet her friend's eyes instead. Isabela squeezed her shoulder.

"I know, Hawke. You don't choose who you love; it's not your fault Anders is unhappy." The words stung Hawke like a whole swarm of bees. Somewhere deep inside, she believed it partially was her fault. She kept quiet, listening to Isabela. "I can't offer Anders love, but it's not like you can either. What I can offer is a friendly tumble, some good time. And I think that's what he needs actually. To take the edge off, relax a bit, you know. And I believe he is interested. Though the idiot'll probably look for your approval before he does anything." Hawke made an effort to turn her guilty gaze on Isabela, who was now smiling warmly, and sighed.

"I'll talk to him. Just please, be...I don't know, damn it. Don't make him feel worse. Don't hurt him." Isabela flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, Hawke, I won't. Unless he explicitly asks me to hurt him. Using some very dirty language," she murmured, leaning closer to Aine, who just rolled her eyes. 

"Uh, is there anything that's not dirty with you, Izzy?" The pirate pouted.

"You offend me, Hawke. Of course there is! Always clean undergarments. On those occasions when I wear them, of course." Hawke knew her friend would not stop at that bit of too much information, so she smirked and looked straight at the other woman, wondering what was coming next. Isabela lifted her hand and ran her fingers along Hawke's cheek, tracing down her neck to her collarbone, which she barely touched with her nails. "Wanna check if I'm wearing any today?" She asked in a low, breathy voice. To her astonishment, Aine nodded.

"Uh-huh. I think that'd work nicely with Anders." She would never admit the offer had not left herself completely uninterested. Isabela laughed aloud.

"Good. So, I'll do my part in cheering up our friend, what about yours?" Hawke bit her lip at the thought of Fenris carrying a mabari puppy home. She could hardly wait to see them both.

"It's being taken care of."

***

Fenris was not exactly in the best of moods when he opened the door to Hawke's mansion with one hand, balancing the crate he was carrying between the other arm and his knee. Once inside, he took the crate into his hands again and did a pretty good job of kicking the door shut with his foot, not hard enough to make the windows shatter. His foul mood resulted from having to carry a crate filled with a blanket and covered by yet another blanket, all the way from the barracks, while huffing, whimpering, and scratching sounds kept coming from within. Though it was admittedly a better option compared to actually carrying the small squishy thing just in his hands. That was how Aveline had initially brought him the puppy.

Clutching the small light brown animal to her armoured chest, she was gently scratching its small round head and, Fenris was fairly sure what she was doing was normally referred to as cooing. He had not only never seen Aveline coo, but was quite certain the woman was incapable of that. He thought her more serious, more... sensible than that, but then he remembered the copper marigolds she had gifted Donnic. Ah well, to each their own. When Aveline had noticed Fenris' incredulous look, which was conveyed by means of a single arched eyebrow, she immediately went on the defensive.

"What? I'm Fereldan. We all have the mabari "bug". And tell me, who _can_ resist such a cute little puppy?" Her last words were directed to the little dog as she lifted it up in front of her eyes, and were uttered in such an impossible baby-talk, Fenris felt like the scene he had just witnessed was simply violating the privacy of both her and himself. But at least he knew what to expect from Hawke later. 

And now he was standing in Hawke's living room, not having a slightest idea of what to do next, now that he was left alone with the puppy. He had a vague notion of how to care for pets. Back in Tevinter, his master, ex-master, he corrected himself, had had several mabari dogs, but he had also had people specially assigned to train them and care for them. That had never been part of his job. He set the crate on the floor near the fireplace, lifted the top blanket somewhat, and crouched next to it. The elf was trying to push his tattered memory for all and any experience he had had with dogs, and thought he remembered having a puppy once, back when he was a child, very young and still free. But the memory only contained an image of a child sitting on the floor, playing with a puppy, and bursts of shrieky laughter as the dog nuzzled and bumped its wet nose into the child's face; and that was it. It might as well have been a memory of a childhood wish. Fenris blinked it away, and carefully lifted the blanket completely to look inside.

He was met by a whimper, as the puppy looked at him with shiny dark eyes, tried standing and ended up flopping down, but kept lifting one front paw in an attempt to...Fenris was not sure what. He was not learned in puppy ways. He decided he just had to be sensible about it, so he went to ask Bodahn to find him a plate of some sturdy material to use as a screen for the fireplace. Next, he went to the kitchen and took a couple of bowls, filling one with water and the other with milk. He knew dogs were supposed to eat meat, but he had seen the creature's teeth when it had yawned, and they were definitely incapable of chewing anything hard yet. He considered the carpet in front of the fireplace. He knew Hawke liked it, but he now also suspected she was crazy where mabari puppies were concerned, if he had learned anything from Aveline, so the carpet stayed where it was. Fenris only spread the doggy blanket around. He froze in place. Did he just think about this piece of rug as "a doggy blanket"?? He must have heard it from Aveline. Otherwise, the mabari "bug" was a truly existing disease that spread fast and furiously.The latter idea got a sort of confirmation when Bodahn started grinning uncontrollably at seeing the puppy as he entered, hauling a heavy metal plate to cover the fire.

With everything he could think of being done, Fenris had to take the animal out from its crate. No one should be in a cage, even a comfortable one. The thought gave him an idea. He called for Bodahn to come back.

"Can you take the dog out for me?" The elf gestured at the spikes on his gauntleted hands. "I need to do something first." With the dwarf happy to assist, and play with the puppy, it seemed, Fenris focused on the crate. He set it down on one side, grasped the wooden bars on the opposite side, and ripped them out one by one. A couple of nails remained sticking out, and he pressed to smooth them out of the way with his metal-covered fingers. Bodahn, who had not put the dog down, had been looking at him curiously first, but quickly realized what he was doing and nodded approvingly.

"Good idea. I think we have some old pillows we could use, too. Serah Hawke would not mind about those, I think." Fenris half-smiled to himself as he was working.

"I think she wouldn't mind if you gave it her own pillow. But yes, bring the old ones. Thank you." The dwarf was nodding at him, grinning enthusiastically, and it took Fenris a while to realize he was waiting for him to take off his gauntlets and take the puppy. "Oh, just...lower it down. I need to finish something here, but I'll keep an eye on it."

The excuse he mumbled sounded puny even to himself, but it worked. Bodahn left the dog at his feet and hurried away. Fenris was rearranging the blanket inside the crate, now that it had an easily accessible entrance, and peering at the animal, not knowing what to expect from it. It soon became apparent the puppy did not have any hidden agenda. It waddled about, tried to to approach Fenris' feet, but the man stepped away quickly, immediately cursing himself for it. Finally bumping into the bowls, the puppy started sniffing and pushing the edge of the bowl down, trying to reach the milk. The elf realized it was about to be spilt all over everything, including the puppy itself, and he was frankly not ready to give it a bath. He quickly threw off his gauntlets, knelt and held the bowl down. The dog seemed interested in him now more than the milk, as it stopped pawing the bowl and tilted its head to the side looking at Fenris, as if wondering in turn what a curious creature he was. Only one of the pup's ears was straight, and now with its head tilted the floppy one was on top, which looked rather...pleasing, endearing? Fenris was still fighting against including the word "cute" in his lexicon.

The puppy tried to scratch its side with a hind leg, but forgot, or changed its mind in the process. Finally, having slowly lowered the leg back to the floor, it tilted its head to the other side and now lifted his front paw indecisively. It ended up in the bowl. Fenris found a new use for his lightening-fast reflexes at that moment. He let the bowl be and was now holding the small brown creature up in his hands, his thumbs locked over its belly, tiny wonky legs dangling comically, as if trying to walk on air. It was soft. Probably softer than was reasonable for a living creature to be. But it was undeniably alive, and curious, and enthusiastic, and warm.

Fenris' movements did not really register in his mind, all until he saw himself sitting cross-legged on the floor, cradling the pooch that was sitting on his leg with one hand, and holding the bowl of milk in front of it just at the right height for it to lap. He also found himself smiling, and forgetting to stop when he saw Bodahn. It had taken the dwarf an awfully long time to fetch the pillows, as it turned out because he had been standing there in the corridor for some time now, watching Fenris with the dog. And smiling.

_Why are we smiling like idiots all of a sudden?_ Fenris thought with a bit of irritation. That was when the front door opened and banged shut. The puppy shuddered at the loud noise, and Fenris instinctively took it in both hands and lifted it to his face. It was supposed to see the reassurance in his eyes. Just then, Hawke enetered the room and gasped. Fenris turned to look at her, and the puppy started wriggling in his grasp. The elf turned back to the pup he was still holding at his eye level, and not having judged the distance properly, he felt the animal bump its wet leathery nose on his cheek. He heard Hawke sucking air in loudly and then holding her breath. Fenris' eyes rounded up, he felt frozen for a moment, before something invisible cracked inside him, and he let out a hearty laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is back! With more fluff. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading and feedback, everyone! <3

If there was any tightness in Hawke’s chest, it melted with the sound of Fenris’ laughter. She stood there, doing her best to commit that sound - and the image of the man she loved gently holding the squishy little dog in his hands, while it tried half-successfully to lick at his chin - to her memory. She knew Fenris had become much happier in recent years, not to a little extent thanks to herself, but this - this in front of her was such an unabashed, unrestrictedly happy Fenris, she felt her heart overflow with love. She should have given _him_ a puppy a long time ago. 

She leaned her staff against the wall and joined them on the floor in front of the hearth.

“Will you introduce me to your new friend, love?” Hawke slunk nearer and put her hand on Fenris’ leg, unable to control her wide grin. The elf chuckled, looked at her, then at the puppy, turned him around, pressing his back side to his chest so the dog faced Hawke, and made a serious face. She was not deceived though - the laughter was shining through the cracks in his stoic facade. 

“Hawke, this is a mabari pup. He is small, soft, would probably be described as endearing by most, but is in fact utterly dangerous.”

“Oh no!” Aine acted out horror - badly, as it looked way too amused.

“Indeed,” Fenris nodded, looking at the little front paws Hawke had already caught in her hands. “He carries a certain bug he spreads. It’s relentless.” At this, Aine froze. Now she was uncertain if Fenris was joking or being serious. And if he was serious, what in the void was he talking about?

“What bug? Aveline promised me a perfectly healthy mabari. I paid her ridiculous coin, too!” 

“He is healthy,” Fenris proclaimed, “she assured me. But he carries the “bug” nonetheless. Makes everyone in close proximity prone to inexplicable softness, effectively turning them into a hopeless mess of a person preoccupied only with the said pup’s wellbeing,” he frowned slightly, but a smile he was trying to fight tugged the corners of his lips upwards.

“Oh, so you mean he’s adorable,” she stated, bringing her nose close to the puppy’s muzzle.”

“Yes,” Fenris sighed, “I guess that’s exactly what I mean.” He handed the small animal to her, and she pressed him to her chest immediately, gently scratching him behind the ears and utterly melting from his soft whimpers. Now that his hands were free, Fenris hugged Aine and placed a kiss at her temple. She did not remember the last time she felt so completely happy. 

“You know what?” she laughed, “I think we’re going to have a problem here.”

“Hmm. You already want to keep him, don’t you?” Fenris asked, nuzzling at her hair. She nodded.

“I know I can’t, we meant him for Anders, but, Maker, isn’t he lovely?” Fenris’ answer was a chuckle and a kiss on her jaw. She took it as a definite yes. They stayed like that, cuddling, and playing with the puppy, and laughing, endeared at his wonky attempts to walk, not minding Sandal joining them for a while, until Bodahn came to shoo the boy away and announce a visitor. Sandal handed the pup to Fenris, while Hawke was too absorbed in the moment - the closest to familial delight she had had in a long time - if ever - to even take a look at who would enter.

“Well isn’t this a perfect family picture?” Hawke startled at Varric restating her own emotions, as if alarmed he could read her mind. The dwarf smiled broadly as he approached and slumped down on the floor next to them unceremoniously. “Come on! You’ve played enough, Broody - or should I call you Smiley now? - hand him over.” Fenris growled at Varric’s provocation, which suddenly caught the pup’s attention, as he turned his little head at the elf and tried to reproduce the sound. 

“Aww,” was all Hawke could say - aloud at that.

“You do seem to be good at training dangerous beasts, Broody, I’ll give you that,” Varric smirked and took the mabari from him, holding the dog in the air at his eye level. “You know what, buddy? One day you gonna be as tall as I am. I guess I better enjoy looking down at you while it lasts,” he laughed, and the pup gave a tiny, confident bark. 

“What’s happened with your hands?” Aine asked, noting multiple scratches, with one or two deeper gashes.

“That, Hawke, is the proof Daisy and I got the kitties covered, too.”

“Kittens? As in plural?” Fenris wondered, lifting a single brow. 

“Yeah, one’s for Merrill. She needed one too,” Varric said somberly. Doubt was written across Fenris’ face, likely regarding Merrill’s ability to care for the creature with her lifestyle, but Hawke rubbed her hand along his arm, and he finally gave her a look of understanding, having taken in themselves sitting there together. 

“Let me take care of those,” Hawke gestured towards Varric’s hands. “You’ll have to let the mabari go,” she added mockingly. 

“Oh really? So your elf can play with him? And I thought you weren’t one for nepotism, Hawke. I’m sorely disappointed.” To her astonishment, Fenris did not react to Varric calling him “her elf” at all. Instead, he redirected his attention to the dog as his only minder for the moment. While Aine healed the dwarf’s scratches, maybe - only maybe letting a single prick of ice stab at his palm for making fun of Fenris, the puppy came to run - or rather waddle - around them, barking happily. At some point he stopped, stood still, and as everyone watched in complete adoration and/or amusement, he made a nice puddle on the rug before anyone could do anything about it. Fenris was first to get to his feet.

“I’ll fetch a cloth to clean it up,” he informed them before disappearing towards the kitchens. 

“Well isn’t he just daddy material, eh, Hawke?” Varric winked at her, and she felt blush covering her face, her ears, her throat, and probably reaching even further. As if the bloody dwarf really could read her mind. 

***

It took them a couple of days to make sure the animals were truly healthy, and to figure out how to go about introducing them to Anders and Justice. It was Varric who hurried the transition, because, as he put it, “you’re all too deep in it for your own good already”. He was right, Hawke knew. Those few days with Fenris staying at her estate all the time and not even mentioning retiring to his own mansion, caring for the puppy, visiting Merrill, bringing the tabby kitten with them once to see how the pets would react to each other - those days were pure bliss. And she did not want them to end. Although there was a new thought finding its way into her attention all that time, the thought that made her stomach clench, but then her cheeks warm, and her heart expand. She cursed Varric repeatedly for planting the idea in her head - although she knew perfectly well it had already found its place in the most hidden recesses of her mind long before he mentioned anything. But now, she could not stop thinking about it. 

Finally, with the test of the possibility of feline-canine friendship passed with flying colours, as the tabby kitten and the mabari pup only showed curiosity towards each other without hostility when introduced, it was time to set their plan in motion. They were to start with the kitty.

Hawke, Fenris, Varric, and Merrill all came to Anders’ clinic to witness the moment he would uncover the basket Merrill was holding. But, to their astonishment, Anders was not only not there, but they were told he had not spent the night either. An elderly woman who sometimes helped him out, imparted that the healer had worked extra the day before, and left some medicine behind before leaving well into the night and announcing he would probably only be back later in the day. 

They were concerned. 

“Must be another mage-saving campaign. Not unusual he wouldn’t want to implicate any of us,” Fenris reasoned. Still, it did not sit right with Hawke that none of them was aware of Anders’ whereabouts. Although she did have a hunch about who might know.

“Let’s go see Isabela.” 

“Don't know what you want with Rivaini right now, Hawke, but wouldn't it be smarter to find Blondie first? Or at least find something out about him?” Varric half-wondered, half-suggested. 

“That’s exactly what I'm about to do,” she answered. Varric’s response was only a raised eyebrow. “Isabela and Anders have been spending some time together lately,” she finally explained to the dwarf’s astonishment and Merrill’s milder surprise - that information was not new to Fenris. 

“Oh?” Varric let them know he found the news unexpected in an unusually cursory for him way. 

“While the rest of us were busy procuring the pets,” Hawke went on to elaborate, “Isabela kept him company.”

“Oh.” This time Varric’s reaction did not sound like a question. 

“What is it, Varric?” Fenris smirked gesturing to the kitten’s head which had popped out of the basket while Merrill was petting it. “Has the cat got your tongue?”

“Oh, come on, elf, you’re killing me with you jokes lately! What in the void is going on with you?!” Varric did a good impression of incredulity, clasping his hand to his chest. 

“Nothing,” Fenris shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess I just find your regrettable loss of eloquence… not so regrettable.”

Merrill giggled watching the two men’s verbal duel, when her face suddenly became serious as she looked at the kitten, covered him back in the basket and stated, switching her gaze from Fenris to Varric.

“He wouldn't though. Just so you know.”

“Who wouldn't what, Daisy?” 

“Get your tongue.”

“Uh-huh. Let's go see Rivaini.” 

***

The Hanged Man was full - as always, but it only took them a look at four likely spots Isabela was normally found to see her in a completely different one - a small corner table only meant for two. And exactly that many people were occupying it, which drew Hawke’s relieved sigh as she realised the man sitting next to the pirate was none other than Anders himself. None of them thought of giving their friends any privacy - the idea of them needing it was simply too far-fetched to even occur to anyone. So they filed towards them, Fenris taking a detour to grab a vacant table nearby to make enough space for everyone, and Merrill clutching the basket protectively with both hands. 

“What’s with the tiny table?” Varric complained while waiting for Fenris to arrange another one next to it. “Couldn’t get some buggers to vacate a nicer spot without our help?” he smirked, taking a seat finally available to him. 

“Well we thought _this_ one was nice,” Isabela retorted, “until all of you showed up.” Hawke watched Anders, trying to read his current state, and was glad to see him only slightly nervous as he mostly looked down while drawing shapes with his fingers on the table. And then she noticed something else. His cheeks were a little flushed. Justice might have worn him out enough for the mage to begin getting ill. 

“How are you feeling today, Anders?” she asked warmly. At the sound of his name he looked up, and nodded hurriedly, as if he had no idea what the question in fact was. 

“I’m fine,” he added then, throwing a quick side look at Isabela, and blushing a bit more. “Why do you ask?” Hawke thought she knew then. But she failed to stop herself.

“You weren’t at the clinic today. Didn’t sleep there either. We were worried.” If nothing else, Aine told herself, at least that much was true.

“I… no, I didn’t,” he said. Before he could offer any further explanation the others obviously expected, Isabela did that for him.

“He slept here.” She gave Anders a smile Hawke thought only she noticed - or only she had the right interpretation for. 

“Really? How come I didn’t see you then?” Varric wondered, sipping the ale which was fresh enough to even boast a thin layer of rapidly disappearing foam.

“Because he slept in my room,” Isabela explained again instead of the mage. This time Anders met her gaze and a small, and somehow simultaneously shy and proud smile briefly stretched his lips. 

“You mean slept slept or… ?” Varric’s hand was halfway between the table and his mouth as the latter was already forming an “O” in preparation for a drink. As the mug reached his lips simultaneously with Isabela’s words, the ale spurted out.

“I mean we had sex.” 

“Rivaini, damn you and your timing for jokes. Now I’ve wasted some perfectly not-fine beverage,” he grumbled, brushing the droplets from his chin and his chest. Then he finally looked up. One look - a long and careful one, in all honesty - was enough to see the news was no joke. “Well, shit,” the dwarf finally uttered. “You just had to go and ravage our friend here, didn’t you?” he shook his head, but Isabela only slid closer to Anders, flashing one of her big and exceedingly naughty grins. 

“Oh that’s debatable who ravaged whom,” she pursed her lips, looking at each of them now that she got hold of Anders’ arm. “All I’ll say is this coat, and especially these pants… don’t do him justice.” Hawke and Varric each let out a groan.

“That’s already saying too much,” Fenris grumbled. 

“What?” Merrill asked, looking at Hawke. “I think it’s quite funny actually, because, you know, Justice.”

“She’s not talking about that, dear,” Aine patted the Dalish elf on her arm. 

“Oh! Did I miss something dirty again?” she whispered, her eyes rounded. Aine promised to explain her later. 

“I can explain you everything right now, kitten,” Isabela volunteered. 

“Please, don’t,” Fenris said nearly pleadingly. At that Hawke noticed that Anders was now giving Fenris a look of mixed triumph and challenge. She touched her elf’s leg under the table to get his attention. He barely looked at her, before adding, “I’m glad for you both though.” 

“What, we’re now congratulating each other on a good shag?” Varric interjected. “Well let _me_ tell you a story then,” he started, smirking defiantly. 

“No, we’re not,” Aine cut him short with one of her special looks. “We now have something else to do, and that is introducing Anders to a new friend.” Merrill bounced on her seat at the words, Fenris sat back casually, Varric rubbed at his no longer scratched hands, Isabela leaned in closer, habitually revealing more cleavage, and Anders stared at them all apprehensively. “We found this little guy here. Merrill found,” Hawke corrected herself. As Varric started producing very obvious, unnatural coughs, she amended her statement yet again with a roll of her eyes, “Merrill and Varric did. And we thought you’d be the best candidate to take care of him. If you’d like to have him.” With that, Merrill uncovered the basket, allowing a tiny fluffy grey head streaked with darker stripes to appear, blink uncertainty, and mew. 

It looked like all colour drained from Anders’ face, and then returned the next instant as an excited blush, which Hawke now knew definitely meant he was happy. He grabbed the kitten, cradling him in one hand, pressed him to his chest, as if protecting him from the big wide world with the other hand, and started muttering to him. 

“Of course I’ll take care of you.” It was clear the mage was touched, but he apparently did not want to let his emotions spill, so he focused entirely on the little creature in his hand, while Isabela rubbed at his back supportively. Hawke was stung with surprise, but felt grateful to her pirate friend. 

“Well, Rivaini,” Varric started, having cleared his throat - he was in fact quite emotional too, Hawke knew, “seems like this was a short-lived affair. Now all Blondie’s attention will belong to this little ball of fur.” 

“Varric, dear, when did I ever mind another pussy in my bed?” Isabela smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back to finishing this story, and we're very close to the end - only one more chapter after this one, but I'm contemplating an Epilogue as well. Also, as I haven't worked on this fic for a long time, as I was rereading the whole thing I realised that previous chapters need quite some editing, so that's happening too. :)) I hope you enjoy, and I'll be happy to hear from you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3

“You know what?” said Hawke through a mouthful of breakfast, “it's tough.” Fenris tensed a little, pausing for an instant before resuming his thoughtful chewing, and peered at her through the white strands of his hair.

“What is?”

“With the puppy here?” She thought it was clear this was the answer, but her meaning apparently eluded Fenris. He raised one dark eyebrow in slight annoyance. “Not giving him a name!” Hawke finally explained with a dramatic air. “It's torture not being able to give him a naaame!” she whined. 

“Hawke,” her lover intoned her name to sound like a mild warning. “You knew it was only temporary. We agreed you wouldn't get too attached.” 

“Guh, what constitutes “too attached”, Fenris? You love him too,” she pointed an accusing finger, “whether you want to admit it or not. How can one not?!” She shifted in her chair to uncover the mabari puppy sitting in her lap. 

“Not letting him eat from his own bowl but out of your hand, for starters,” Fenris returned almost crossly, that is he tried to make his face look serious and admonishing, but there was that mellow warmth in his voice that made Hawke melt. “And I won't deny I find the pup’s companionship… not as annoying as I thought it might be.” Hawke made a gagging noise and a grimace.

“Come on, love, you can do better,” she challenged. Fenris looked at her for a while in silence, then put his fork down, stood up, and walked behind her chair, moving, Hawke noted with a private smirk, with the sinuous grace of a large cat. His arms wrapped around Hawke, his long fingers interlacing with her own in her lap, resting on the soft, warm, trembling with the beat of his tiny heart puppy's body. 

“I love _you_ , Hawke,” he said into her ear, and held her in place when she attempted to turn and face him. “And it’s been… incredible these past few days, to share that life with you which seemed so impossibly usual and... normal. But deep inside I never forgot that this little animal was never going to find his home here, that he was meant for someone else. But it's been… I don't know, eye-opening.” As he floundered, Fenris' hands finally loosened their grip on Hawke, and she turned in her seat to cup his face in her hands and make him meet her gaze. 

“I love you too, Fenris. And we can do it. We _can_ have it, a normal life. Or more normal than it currently is anyway,” she smiled encouragingly, “if you want to.” His smile was torture: it reflected his hopes so clearly fighting with his doubts and even worse - his prior experience. Hawke smoothed her thumbs over his cheekbones, let her fingers trace his jaw and slide to his neck. “Trust me, Fenris, please.” He caught her hand, held it in his and leaned closer to place a kiss at the corner of her eye. 

“I do, Hawke. It's just… we’ll see.” His gaze shifted lower to the mabari and Fenris allowed a soft chuckle to escape. “You _do_ carry that bug,” he chided the puppy, whose floppy ear turned up for a moment. “You better remember that we are friends when you get to weigh as much as I do.” A little whine from the pup was followed by an excited wagging of the tail. Hawke laughed and reached to kiss Fenris on his collarbone revealed by the unlaced shirt. 

“Won't you look at that!” Leaning on the wall, one leg bent and arms crossed over her chest, Isabela looked like she had been in the dining room the whole time instead of suddenly appearing out of thin air. “Familial bliss, no less! Ready for a picture!”

“What do you want, Rivaini? And when will you stop inviting yourself?” Fenris snapped. 

“Oh I want what _you_ have to fix my sex life. And likely never,” she flopped on a chair and pulled closer the cheese plate and the bread basket, throwing chunks of food into her mouth. 

“I don't know what you’re talking about, Isabela, but I think Fenris and I were both quite clear the last time we repeated that there's no space for the third one in our bed?” Hawke poured a generous helping of her finely distilled sarcasm all over her words and her smile. And then realised she said “our bed” instead of “my” and panicked, and tried to keep her cool, but ended up throwing a nervous glance at Fenris. The elf looked calm as a lake hidden in a peaceful grove.

“Didn’t expect the pirate “queen” notorious for her sex adventures to need help,” Fenris mirrored Hawke’s tone. And never even flinched about the bed. Isabela squinted her eyes at him derisively.

“I’ll have you know, I have _not_ previously experienced the hurdle of an annoying spirit getting in the way of me enjoying a great lay.” 

“He’s that good?” Fenris smirked. 

“Oh he is good, love. But don't be jealous. You’ve had your chance. I mean you might get it again, if you decide to change those silly rules about _your_ bed,” turning from Fenris, Isabela gave Hawke a mocking grin. “I'm taking the dog.”

“What? When?” Hawke protested weakly. 

“Now, Hawke. These past couple of days have been a nightmare.”

“What happened?” Hawke whispered in horror, although Isabela’s expression showed a clear absence of concern, only plentiful irritation. 

“Oh nothing happened, Anders’s fine. Most of the time. He loooooves the kitty. And he’s been actually fun to be around. Except when we tried to have sex, our blue-eyes, booming-voice friend made an appearance. The fucking gall of that guy!”

“Wait, what?” Fenris failed at hiding a snicker. “Justice actually interrupted you and Anders having sex? How did that even work?” 

“Well it didn't,” Isabela snapped. “Also, fuck off.” She turned to Hawke. “He needs a distraction. He’s annoyed Anders is getting everything lately and he’s been… I don't bloody know, feeling left out? Point is, he needs the puppy. Now. 'Cause I need a shag.”

“Come on, Rivaini, it's not like it's been weeks,” Fenris teased. 

“No, you're right. More like fucking ages! Or not-fucking ages! It's been three days!” 

“Wow, I can certainly see you need it,” Hawke snickered. “We'll get the puppy to Anders today.”

“Now. I'm taking it now.”

“But he's got his stuff and…” she clasped her hands around the dog in her lap protectively.

“Now, Hawke!” 

“It's alright,” Fenris touched her shoulder as he stood up. “I’ll get his things. The crate, the blankets, the bowls...” He ruffled his hair trying to remember everything, and Hawke wanted to just jump the man right there right then. She only bit her lip instead. 

“I’ll help,” Hawke volunteered. 

“No need. Enjoy a bit longer,” he said with a soft private smile just for her to hear before leaving the room. 

Hawke was pretty sure Fenris deliberately took his time collecting everything just to give her another half an hour to play with the puppy. Maker, she loved that man. 

When it was all finally packed, and Hawke nagged Isabela with countless details on the pup's needs and preferences while the other woman rolled her eyes, Fenris came up and tucked a carved wooden toy into the crate Isabela was already holding, scratching the dog’s ear. 

“Something he likes to chew on,” he shrugged, flustered under the gazes of both women. 

“Great,” Isabela said, staring from Hawke to Fenris and back again. “You know what? You two should totally start thinking about making babies.” Hawke gasped, and swallowed, and threw a terrified glance at Fenris. He looked at a loss. 

That night, after clearing out more bandits, after checking in on Anders and Justice who now had a full set of pets and a definitely more pleased-looking Isabela, they talked about it. Or rather, talked about Isabela and Anders. Wondering if the pirate was starting to actually care for the mage. They cleanly avoided mentioning her comment. 

“Hawke?” Fenris’ voice was heavy and raspy in the midnight quiet. 

“What is it? You alright?” she asked groggily, immediately awake.

“Have you…?” He ignored her question, but seemed to have trouble asking his own. “Would you even think about… ever… considering… I mean, an ex-slave is not someone you would…”

“Yes, Fenris,” she jumped up and lit the single candle on the night stand with the flick of her wrist. “I definitely would. Absolutely.” She stood on her knees on the bed, held his face between her palms, and started to laugh and cry and kiss him all at once. Fenris looked shocked. 

“Really? Do you even realise what I'm asking about, Hawke?” His voice nearly broke with suppressed emotion. 

“Fenris, you would be an amazing dad,” she swallowed hard, hoping, praying to the Maker she did not believe in she had not misinterpreted him. The Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat told her she had not. “I love you,” she whispered into the kiss, between their lips, and repeated it on and on and all over, lighting the lyrium markings across his skin with her kisses and her words. 

***

Hawke had so many mixed feelings, she was becoming slightly overwhelmed. Which was saying a lot as she did not normally feel overwhelmed, say, surrounded by a bunch of Tal-Vashoth, or a pack of demons. She missed the puppy. She was beyond happy Fenris wanted the same thing she did - a family together, even if he had not said it in those exact words. She was nervous, for something like that seemed way too big. She was even a little afraid - could they really do it? She was relieved and so-so glad for Anders - in the nearly constant company of Isabela and his two new pets he appeared to be recovering. Their fears of the animals causing a further split between Anders and Justice and only aggravating the situation had not come true. In fact, Isabela reported Justice appearing less often, Anders becoming more relaxed - which she, quite likely correctly, attributed to her own efforts - and more fond of the little dog. It all seemed good, mostly. But still scary. Maybe scary precisely for being something good. 

It had been weeks since Aldus - Hawke still felt a little miffed she had not got to name the puppy - had left her estate. But since then, Fenris had been staying all the time. He had even brought a couple of crates with his things from his mansion. It was but a few bits and pieces for patching armour, some clothes, some wine - not much; but did it mean she could start calling her home ‘theirs’? They had not talked about that explicitly, and right now Hawke was more content to live with the existing developments than to risk pushing further. Quite contrary to her style. 

Today, Fenris was running some errands with Varric, so Hawke decided to take the opportunity to visit Anders. Yes, she struggled, but, having done some soul digging, which made her want to immediately stop and get drunk senseless instead, she realised her wish to see the pets was _not_ stronger than her wish to see her friend being well, and maybe even happy. If she gave it any further thought, she might have discovered others being happy made her feel more like she deserved her own happiness as well. But of course, she did not dig that deep. 

When she got to the clinic, Hawke was surprised to find it devoid of their companions, the only person keeping Anders company being that woman who helped him sometimes - Hawke could never remember her name. In truth, she was not sure she even knew it. That had never bothered her before, but now it suddenly felt… wrong. Hawke had not been her best with names lately. The first time she had gone to see Anders after parting with the puppy, asking about his name had been one of the first things on her mind, but she had been less interested in that for the kitten. 

“You really don't like cats?” Anders asked then. 

“What? Why? No, it's not that. I do like them. Just… you know, not as much as a Fereldan can love dogs,” she shrugged not exactly apologetically. “But yeah, tell me. I do want to know the kitty's name. Is it Ser Bounce-a-lot this time? Or Purr-a-lot?” she grinned in amused anticipation of a ridiculous but endearing name for Anders’ new cat. 

“She actually turned out to be a girl. I named her Guinevere.”

“Oh,” Hawke bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty for some reason. “It's a pretty name.”

“She's a pretty… cat,” Anders shrugged, laughing. 

“Yeah yeah, we both know what Isabela would say,” Hawke joined in. 

She shook her head and returned to the present. 

“Hey!” She avoided saying Anders’ name not to get caught being oblivious of his companion’s. “Where is everyone?”

“Hi Hawke. Well, Meera and I are here,” he said a tad acerbically. 

“And I’m very glad to see you both,” she mock-curtsied. “I just meant the rest of the people and animals who normally hang around here bothering you,” she gave them both a bright smile. “You guys seem busy.”

“Yes. I’ve actually been teaching Meera some healing. She's not a mage, but you can do a lot if you just know things about anatomy and herbs and diseases.”

“Right, of course. I’ve seen you around enough to know you’ve been a great help to Anders, Meera. It's great you're learning to do more.”

“I'm excited,” the woman smiled sheepishly. The expression was very different from the unflinching, calm, and decisive woman Hawke had witnessed before. It was smart of them both to be doing it, Kirkwall’s Lowtown definitely needed more medics; Hawke only wandered why Anders had decided to do this now. “Well there’s hardly anyone else waiting, so I’ll leave you now, go check on the new refugees. Thanks for today's lesson, Anders.”

“See you tomorrow, Meera,” he nodded. “She's a good student,” Anders said turning to Hawke. “She can really help here. But it doesn't mean _your_ help isn't welcome anymore,” he added with a smile. 

“Hey! I totally wasn't going to weasel out of helping! Like everyone else did today, apparently.” Anders chuckled, and it was such a calm and normal sound to hear from him, Hawke’s heart skipped a bit. 

“Merrill came by earlier. She was disappointed Guinnie wasn't here,” he smiled more broadly. 

“Where is she? Has she chased Aldus away?” Hawke smiled back, secretly pushing away the crazy thought “What if she had?!” One never knew with cats. 

“They're with Isabela.”

“Really? Both of them?”

“Oh yes, they get on just fine! Who would have thought.”

“Yeah, the animals do between themselves, but what about them and Isabela?” Hawke wondered, concerned about the pirate’s lack of patience and a whole list of other characteristics she was sure were not beneficial for the babies. The animals. 

“That's what I meant,” Anders laughed. “She's great with them, and they love her.”   
“Oh wow. That's… good. But how in the Void does… the owner guy tolerate them in the Hanged Man? Did she have to smuggle them in?”

“Ummm well. They aren't in her room there,” Anders said slowly and carefully, as if he had already divulged too much of something that was supposed to be a secret. 

“Where are they?” Hawke asked bossily, hands on hips. “Well?” she prompted after his silence.

“On her boat?”

“What boat?!” Hawke was starting to panic and getting pissed simultaneously and very quickly. “She doesn't have a boat!”

“Yeah, about that. She does.”

“What the fuck? Since when? How did she get it? Why didn't anyone else know?” Hawke started pacing in circles around Anders, throwing her hands about, an odd sparkle of fire flying off her fingertips. She noticed and rubbed her palms together to calm down, then twirled to face him. “Or does everyone know?”

“No, Hawke, take it easy,” Anders lifted his hands with palms open. “No one else knows. It was just Isabela and myself. And a couple of her contacts who’d helped us along.”

“Helped you along with _what_?” Hawke let her fury out in that single word. Anders sighed and took a seat. 

“She’ll be pissed if I tell you everything.”

“Yes, well, I already _am_ pissed, so how do you want to deal with it?”

“Alright, just stop yelling,” he grumbled. “She got the boat, well, it's important to say she actually bought it, so it's legally hers.” Hawke raised her eyebrows, and Anders must have read the question correctly as “What the hell did she buy it with?!” He sighed heavily and continued. “It is however also true that she bought it with some of her own money, some that she borrowed from Varric without him knowing what for, and also from selling some stuff she took from Fenris’ mansion, and some money she stole off you,” he finished quickly, as if hoping she would not notice the last part. 

“She what?” Hawke asked, very calmly, she thought. It somehow seemed to unnerve Anders more than her yelling. 

“Look. She's going to pay you guys back.” Hawke could not help it: she let out a barking laugh. “Some day!” Anders insisted, nearly indignant. _Maker_ , Hawke thought, _he cares about her._

“So…,” she started, actually calmer this time, “how come _you_ knew? Have you and Isabela been… together for longer than we all thought?”

“What? No! Not even close. But we did… work together, in secret.”

“The two of you?” Hawke felt stupid and left out, and like she did not know her friends at all. 

“You see, Isabela’s been helping me smuggle out apostate mages. You know, she has experience with freeing slaves, and she has contacts, and… We’ve done some great work together.”

“How the fuck did you manage to keep it secret? This is huge, Anders.” She heard little notes of hurt seep into her own voice.

“I know. But this is exactly why. It was the condition I set her back when we started. Because if the wrong people found out, it’d be not only our heads, we’d put all those mages at risk. She understood that. And she wanted to help.”

“I’m glad she did,” Hawke said quietly, hanging her head. She was not sure what she wanted to ask next. Why didn’t you tell _me_? Why didn't you ask me to help? But she guessed what he would say: too many things on her plate as it was, too much risk, bla-bla-bla. 

“Hawke, I…”

“Don't, Anders. It's fine. I mean it's not, I’m pissed you hid it from me and did it without me, but I’m also proud you two did something like that.” She looked up into the deep brown of his eyes. She could tell from his grimace he was torn between feeling sorry and not sorry. “And I'm glad it's working out for you two,” she added with a soft smile. “I’d love to see you happy.” He smiled back, a little weakly, a little uncertainly, but nodded. “And I'm still pissed Rivaini stole from me,” she stated with a raised eyebrow. “Let's go see them.” She stood and picked up her staff. 

“Them?”

“You think I won't want to play with Aldus and Guinnie while kicking Isabela’s ass?” she smirked. 

“Oh so it's her ass you’re aiming for? I'm sure she did offer, Hawke,” Anders snickered. “I mean if you ask nicely, she might…”

“Shut up, Anders. We’re fetching Fenris and Varric first.”

“You sure it's not better to have this conversation without everyone else?” he tried with clearly very little hope. 

“She took the money from the three of us. I think it's only fair we get to have a little chat on the boat. Is it nice?”

“Not particularly. But it could be, with proper investment.”

“Are you…?” Hawke squinted at Anders, trying to read his motives and his plans between his words. She groaned. “Never mind.” She felt like she needed a drink. Then again, she was positive the pirate had some good booze stashed on her boat. “And she is going to part with the best of it,” Hawke mumbled with a smirk. 

“What?”

“Never mind.”


End file.
